


A Private Night

by DJ_Ethan



Series: The Naughty Foretellers [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: A private night between you and your master, Foreteller Invi, ends up with the two of you getting a bit carried away, leading to an interesting proposal from her.





	A Private Night

You walked into the room, draped with fine linen, as you approached her, sitting on the bed, book in hand. As she turned, you could spy the familiar snake on her mask seemingly looking at you. It didn’t bother you, however. You knew of the beauty beneath it.

“You’re back early,” you heard Invi say. She shut her book and smiled. “Come here,” she invited, patting the space next to her on the bed.  
As you took your place near her side, you exhaled, feeling a wave of relief as you sat down next to your dear Master. She was so reserved normally, but to you, she showed a more private side, one that gave you the privilege of a more personal relationship between the two of you. She smiled at you, and you couldn’t help but feel your heart float in your chest. Seeing her lips alone was a sign of trust from her, you had found out. Few others had seen her mouth, and even among the few who had, such as her fellow Foretellers, had limited exposure. It was why they had been so tantalizing, so attractive, when you had first seen them. They had been one of your favorite features about her.

“I’d assume today went well for you?” she asked. She asked you about your day, if you had taken care since you had last met. She had already known, if you had to guess, but you decided to indulge her anyway. Even if it was nothing new, you enjoyed spending time with Invi.

You talked the night away, slowly reaching for her hand, which she allowed you to hold. Though she had her mask on still, you could sense she was anxious beneath the mask. You asked her if anything was wrong, and she looked down, embarrassed.

“It’s just that… even though I feel close to you, I feel myself wanting… _more_ ,” she said. You felt her clench your hand and lean closer to you. As she came closer, you heard her whisper. “May I please…” she started, her face inching closer by the moment. You leaned your head in as you slowly felt what she wanted.

As your lips collided, you felt all the worries of the day melt away. So little would believe it if you said you had kissed Master Invi, but you also didn’t care. The experience was heavenly. The moment seemed to slow down, all your attention towards Invi’s kiss. And when the sensation ceased, when you couldn’t feel it anymore, it was like a cruel withdrawal. She pulled away, her cheeks blushing red.

“Did you like it?” She asked, her voice sheepish for once in an adorable tone that showed that she hadn’t really experienced it before. You asked if she had. She nodded. “It felt nice,” she said. “Can we… do it again?”

You told her yes as you quickly rushed back in, ready to steal another kiss. Though surprised, she quickly returned the favor, kissing you back and keeping the pace. As you broke apart, she moved in for another, and another, until the two of you were eventually competing, seeing who would move in first for the next kiss.

Minutes passed, but it felt like hours. Eventually, your competition had led to the two of you falling back onto the bed you were seated on, Through the giggles and kisses, a part of your mind strayed as you started to think of what you could maybe also do with Invi later.

In the end, she was on top of you, pinning you down on the bed in her excitement. Her smile seemed to melt though, as she recognized the position that she had been in. She nearly jumped as she scrambled off of you, apologizing profusely. However, though you were telling her not to worry about it, you’d find that she was distracted by the bulge that had grown in your pants. Now, it was your turn to blush.

There was an awkward silence as you realized that the two of you had inadvertently lost control. After what seemed like an eternity, Invi spoke up.

“Well, I suppose this was my fault…” she said, tugging the sleeve of her dress. You tried to argue, but she kept you from speaking up. “I mean… couples also do _that_ ,” she continued, looking away, as if in shame.

A part of you was almost in shock as you figured what she was suggesting, but the rest of you was focusing on a single word she uttered. _Couple_. Though the two of you had your shared time over the last few months, her uttering that word felt wonderful. As you snapped back to reality, she was staring at you expectantly.

“Well?” She asked. “Would you like to… well, you know…”

Though Invi was far from naïve, you could tell she was also flustered and embarrassed by the topic. You asked her if she was okay with it, first. As she responded yes, you went back to her and gave her another kiss, accepting her offer.

* * *

The two of you had stripped down to your underwear in opposite sides of the room, both of you folding them for later and placing them down. As you faced each other, you gasped as you saw Invi’s form, exposed more than ever before you. Though she still kept her mask, you could see her lovely figure completely unobscured now, her hourglass figure still prevalent. Her breasts were held fast by her bra in a way that gave her an ample amount of cleavage, and you could see the faint trace of hair reaching up from her nethers. Her bra panties were lavender, embroidered elegantly across the ridges. A far cry from you, who wore only simple boxers at the moment.

You slipped out a comment to Invi about how beautiful she looked. Blushing, she turned around, offering you her back.

“Would you please remove my bra?” she asked. Slowly, a bit awkwardly, you admitted, you did as you were asked, unhooking her bra. You were tantalized as you did so, wanting to feel every inch of her bare skin, knowing how rarely she was exposed like this, if at all.

Her breasts lay bare for you to witness, and you sighed at them. They were pleasant to look at, just like her. In return, she gazed down on your painfully obvious erection. She stepped forward and kissed you once again, and you closed your eyes as you felt her hands on your bare chest. Slowly, those hands lowered, until soon, she was brushing up against your hard-on, throbbing in anticipation. Sliding her hands into your underwear, she took hold of it, sending a shiver down your spine. You pulled Invi closer to you, not letting your lips part from hers’ until the two of you had guided each other to the bed. As you fell down on it, Invi got on her knees on the floor as she kept her hand trained on your penis, still standing proud for her.

“From what I’ve seen, it’s not a good idea to go from zero to a hundred so soon when doing this,” she said. You asked her what she meant, causing the masked girl to stutter slightly and look down a bit. “I… have admittedly been one to watch others perform sexual acts, I must admit.” She looked back sharply, resolve in her voice. “It was my role to watch, though. And at the moment, my role…” she pulled your underwear off, finally freeing your desperate manhood into the world. “Is to prepare you to make love to me.” She pulled your cock towards her face, and rubbed the tip against her bare cheek, before kissing it, and finally sliding her tongue up the shaft.

She licked up and down, her tongue covering every inch of your cock, before eventually Invi swallowed your manhood, wrapping her lips around it. You moaned as she went and bobbed her head up and down on you, her wet mouth pumping your cock inch by inch. You could almost hear her gag slightly as she went all the way down, hitting the back of her throat. Resting her head on the base of your penis, Invi remained on it for a few moments before pulling her head back up, gasping for air. Panting and coughing, you gave her a moment to catch her breath, a moment she well deserved for the love she gave with her mouth.

“Did that feel good?” Invi asked as she caught her breath. Nodding your head, you told her it felt incredible. She blushed. “I hadn’t actually done that before… just watched. I’d like to do it again, but I don’t think I’d be ready, at least so soon.” She took a hold of your dick, still wet with her saliva, before she spit on it again. “I think it doesn’t hurt to keep lubricated, so I hope this is a good enough method for you,” she said as she pumped your dick, now covered in spit.

As she jerked you off, your eyes were drawn to Invi’s chest; large, rounded mounds that if they were in reach you would have grabbed them. As if reading your thoughts, she rose up to get closer to you, her breasts hanging down in plain view as she stroked your cock with one hand, and nipples grazing against your skin. “You weren’t too hard to read, with how you were staring at them,” she teased. “You can play with them, if you want,” she said, heaving her tits towards you.

Without hesitation, you reached for them, clasping them in your hands. Hearing Invi sigh, you leaned in and stole another kiss from her. From below, you grabbed on her tits, soft, big, and beautiful, taking one in each hand as you slowly fondled them. You let your hands roll under them, lightly squeezing occasionally. You let your fingers slowly center on her nipples, pinching them and making her yelp. In response, her grip tightened, and she started jerking you off faster. Faster. Faster, faster, _faster_.

Invi’s rapid pace had made your heart race, your cock begging slowly for release. You panted, moaning her name out, before throwing your head back and cumming, hot sperm leaping from your dick. As you calmed down, returning to your senses from the bliss of orgasm, you saw Invi, a satisfied smile formed on her lips. She leaned in to kiss you once again, and you returned it, giving an affectionate moan in thanks.

With a brief parting moment, you whispered in Invi’s ear, getting her to smile more and lay down. You slid around to the side, now your position the opposite of where you started; you, on your knees, and between her legs. You kissed her thigh, slowly tracing smaller, lighter kisses up it, until you had reached the top, met with a still covered vagina. Invi’s legs rose above your head, and she slowly began to pull her panties off. Finishing the job yourself, you returned to her now bare pussy. It was time for you to return the favor for before.

A tender kiss first, and a lick of her folds second. Invi gasped as you slowly started to lick her pussy and kiss it, her hand atop your head. You searched blindly with your tongue trying to find her sensitive areas, each lick long lasting and leaving a trail of saliva from your tongue. Invi’s head jerked back and she whimpered as you found her clitoris, sensitive and longing. You started to rapidly lick around it, your tongue flicking up and down it as you watched the foreteller lose herself. Firmly sucking it as you kissed it, Invi’s whimpers increased more as she felt a finger slide into her pussy. Slowly guiding it in and out of her as you continued your assault on her clit, you added a second finger, fingering the keyblade master as you ate her out.

Jolting and spasming, you felt her pussy quiver as she came, screaming your name. Riding out her orgasm, you rose from between her legs to kiss Invi as she nearly lost her balance. Your kisses trailing between her neck and cheek, Invi embraced you, pulling you close to feel her heart pounding against your chest.

“We’re not done yet, are we?” she asked, shyly, yet with a tinge of lust in her voice. “We still haven’t actually done it yet.” She let a hand reach down to your cock, hard again after being at the perfect view to enjoy her nude form and eating her pussy. As her hand settled around it, she guided it towards her pussy, wet with her fluids and your saliva. “Please…” you heard her whisper. She was ready, and so were you.

In a single moment, you had plunged your manhood into her depths, Invi’s teeth clenched as she felt you penetrate her for the first time. Biting down until you had gone as far in as you could with your cock, she loosened up as you pulled out, the two of you exhaling before you stopped with you keeping just the tip in her pussy. She pulled you back into her, you moaning as you felt her envelop you within her. You moved your hips in and out of her as you made love to her, your hands now cupping her face and pulling her into a kiss. In return, as your bodies united, Invi kissed in return, but now she was making use of her tongue, swirling it around in your mouth around yours in a dance that kept you mesmerized. Through two ends, the two of you were uniting physically, making love and exchanging love, enamoring each other with each fleeting second.

You started pushing into her hips harder into her, and she moaned. Invi wrapped her legs around you in a fashion that made you stay even closer to her, not that you would complain with that. As you pounded her harder, you heard her moan your name out, encouraging you. You went into her faster, with more energy than before with her exciting you. In its hastened state, you were screwing her even harder than before, both of you loving every minute of it. Your dick was soon slamming into her deepest insides she could, her pussy quivering all around your cock as you rapidly fucked her. Even though you felt yourself getting close, Invi kept her legs crossed and you locked between her legs. It was clear that she wasn’t planning on letting you pull out in the heat of things now.

Mustering your strength, you put all you had into your next thrusts, intending on giving it to her as much as you could. With a solid, heavy slam into her, Invi moaned, her tongue out as she panted, having been torn away from her aggressive kissing. With another, you felt her whimper, your cock about to burst. But as you felt her around you, it was clear she was about as ready as you were. With a final thrust, you roared as you came, hot and thick sperm rushing out from your cock and into her pussy. Invi trembled and yelled as well, cumming as well as she felt your seed fill her. Invi kissed you once more, her lips all around your face as she thanked and praised you for the pleasure and love she had received. However, though it felt wonderful, you felt exhausted, and you soon found yourself accepting the embrace of sleep as you fell by her side on the bed.

* * *

When you woke up, the sun had already been shining out from behind the curtains, and from the looks of it, it was quite a bright day out. You had probably slept in after last night.

However, what you first noticed instead was not the fact that you had slept in, not that you had forgotten to dress yourself for sleeping and as such slept in the nude, but that by your side was a beautiful woman resting peacefully. Long lavender hair had framed her face, a sleeping beauty that had felt you moving as you awoke. As she stirred awake next to you, you heard a familiar voice slip out from her mouth.

“Good morning,” Invi had greeted. You merely looked in awe as you finally saw the woman under the mask. Beautiful blue eyes had lay hidden beneath her mask, and now that you had finally seen them, you could hardly take your eyes off them. They were beautiful jewels, diamonds that had stolen your heart with a single glance. “What’s wrong?” she asked, not sure immediately as to why you were looking so confused and shocked. As if she was about to ask “is there something on my face,” she realized that she hadn’t had her mask on, which she had kept on even as she made love to you.

Blushing, Invi slowly started to turn away, before you kept her from that and hugged the woman, keeping her facing you.

“Sorry,” she apologized. “I just was…” she paused, unsure of what she could really reason with herself. “Afraid, that if my Master found out about this…” You silenced her with a kiss, a chaste kiss that you planted on her forehead. You told her what you thought of that. You didn’t care what her master had to say about it, or if she was ordered to keep the mask on even around her closest friends… and loves. You told her how beautiful she was, and that you were glad to see her face, regardless of what consequences it may have. Invi smiled and faintly blushed with your words. “And here I thought snakes were supposed to have silver tongues…” she said.

Invi threw her arm around you in return, nuzzling up with you, your bodies giving each other warmth. “Thank you,” she said, leaning her head in closer to you. “Thank you so much for loving me.” In the warmth of each other’s arms, the two of you forgot all your worries. Even though the time had far passed while you slept, you didn’t want to rush out back into your lives just yet. This one, perfect moment was all the two of you needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kept you waiting huh?  
> With Tumblr going down and shit, I figured I might as well finish this before its too late. Granted, I fully expect this to remain up after they try to enforce the NSFW ban because its a stupid site that isn't gonna do much to block written pornography, but hey, its worth leaving here.  
> I've got a Kingdom Hearts NSFW discord server that I was sharing this in updates as I worked on this, and I'd be honestly flattered if anyone wanted to join. Feel free to leave your comments or questions about that down below, and I hope that despite it all we continue to have fun writing dirty shit with this series!


End file.
